Yami Bakura controlled Téa Gardner vs yami yugi and Mokuba
by nerd314314
Summary: Yami Bakura takes over of Téa Gardner and forces yami yugi and Mokuba to duel. Can Mokuba win when yami yugi is defeated? Made up cards are used . I did not own yugioh. uses Duelist kingdom rules. Sorry for mistakes. Contains one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner .


Mokuba and the gang was waiting for kaiba. Kaiba came up and hugged Mokuba said " I am ready for this nightmare to this end. I am ready to go home!". Everyone else agreed. Then all of sudden Téa Gardner yelled in pain. "Something is wrong!" Mokuba screamed. The Millennium Ring was on Téa Gardner's neck. " oh no Yami Bakura took control of Téa Gardner!" Mokuba screamed with tears in his eyes. Yami Bakura in Téa Gardner's body said with Téa Gardner's voice saying " Yes, I controlling Téa Gardner. I want something. So I am using her. I want 2 things. The 2 things are revenge on yami yugi and I want Mokuba's body to use with it all of you and seto kaiba will beunable to stop me. The only way is to stop me is a 2 vs 1 duel between Me , Yami yugi and Mokuba. If they somehow beat me, Téa Gardner will be set free. If I win, she will be set free but I get Mokuba! ". Kaiba said " Mokuba will not do that!" Bakura said " Just use me.". Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice saying " you are weak, Bakura!". Mokuba and Yami yugi said " we don't have a choice, we have to duel!". The 3 dueldisk appear on each player's arm. Mokuba got his deck from his big bro. Then they all said " Duel!"

Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice "I summon Fairy's Gift in attack mode. I set 2 cards facedown. I end my turn!". Yami yugi and Mokuba said "oh no He is using her deck.". Mokuba was thinking in his head " This making my heart break in pieces. I feel a bond between me and Téa Gardner which is not a normal friendship he have a crush on her? I can't think about that right now. we need to think how we are going to save Téa Gardner!". Yami yugi said " My turn, I draw! I summon Dark Magician in attack mode. ". Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice said " This is now a 1 vs 1 duel now! I play my trap, Fairy's bright light! Since you summon a dark attribute monster since I control a light attribute monster, Your monster is destoryed and You take damage equal to that monster's attack points.". Yami yugi had a sad face. Everyone else screamed " Yami yugi!". Yami yugi's lifepoints went from 2000 to 0. Yami yugi said "it's up to Mokuba.". Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice "I am too strong for you!". Mokuba said " My turn, I draw! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destoty your set card. " Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice said " My card was Fairy sparks, since it was destroyed, you take 1680 points of damage!". Mokuba saw his lifepoints go down from 2000 to 320. Mokuba said " I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode. It attacks Fairy's gift. ". Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice " Not bad, Mokuba! " while his lifepoint went down from 2000 to 1500. Mokuba said " I set 3 cards facedown! My turn is over!". Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice " I draw! I play a spell called Traitor summon, I summon a monster from your deck in attack mode. I cannot summon monsters for the rest of this turn. You can't play traps this turn! I special summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Mokuba's deck in attack mode. ". "No way" the gang said. Mokuba watched the powerful dragon being summoned. Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice " My monster attacks your dragon. It's over, Mokuba!". Mokuba said " I play Shrink! It cuts Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack in half. Luster Dragon destorys Blue-Eyes White Dragon. ". Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice " Lucky brat I end my turn!" as his lifepoints went down to 1100. Mokuba said " I draw! I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. I set 1 card. My turn is over!". Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice said " I draw! I play Magicial summon. You take 300 points of damage. It banishes your strongest monster. It let me special summon a monster from my deck. All monsters' attack points can't change this turn. I special summon Dark Magician Girl from my deck in attack mode!". Mokuba watch his lifepoints went down to 20, his monster banished and Dark Magician Girl summoned. Yami Bakura said with Téa Gardner's voice said "My monster attacks your monster, I win!". Mokuba said " It's over I play Magic Cylinder ! The attack is negated. you take damage equal that monster's attack meaning I win!". Yami Bakura screamed in Téa Gardner's voice " No! I lost!" while his lifepoints hit zero. Yami Bakura was kicked out of Téa Gardner's body. The ring was gone. Téa Gardner was back to normal. Yami Bakura wa gone for now.

Téa Gardner asked " what happened?" . Mokuba said " Yami Bakura took over you. He was stopped when he lost in a duel.". Téa Gardner said " so yami yugi beat him?". Joey said " no, Yami yugi and Mokuba took on Yami Bakura in a 2 vs 1 duel. Yami yugi got his butt kicked. Mokuba beat Yami Bakura in the duel.". Téa Gardner said " thanks, Mokuba" giving Mokuba a big nonromantic hug and a nonromantic kiss on his right cheek. Mokuba was thinking in his head " do i have crush on her?". Mokuba said " no problem". Yami yugi and yugi was a little jealous because Mokuba got a kiss from Téa Gardner and they never got a kiss from Téa Gardner . Then everyone left Duelist kingdom island.


End file.
